


Lost Light

by dragonofdispair



Series: Toy Stories [46]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Photocomic, Photography, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: Kreo Hot Rod is just alittleobsessed with adding new playmates to his version of theLost Light.





	Lost Light




End file.
